


The Longest Night

by UnknownUncut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, There's only like two swear words that are done by Captain Allen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Captain Allen believes himself to be a reasonable guy who has his team’s interests at heart and thought one day someone would bring a stray back to the base. A stray as a dog or cat or even a fish but not android that was part way dead the previous night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Longest Night

The camera footage flickers, sliding up the screen before resting itself. Diana had managed to hack into the Phillips’s surveillance system, which didn’t take long.

Allen scowls. The deviant still have a hold on Emma while keeping the gun pointing at the door. “Where is the fucking negotiator?”

“Cyberlife said that he’ll be here soon.” Diana frowns, slowing her typing for a second. “Though that was an hour ago.”

Cyberlife haven’t been clear on any of their deals with any of departments. Captain Fowler had told him about their newest shipment of police androids that were all fried the minute they booted up. Now, the negotiator seems to be their problem.

“Jeff!” Allen spun around to face one of his younger guys. Jeff have been working on the team long but is one of the more loyal of his guys. Ego, he listens to almost every order that Allen gives. So Allen knows he can trust him for this job. “I need you go find our negotiator.”

Jeff fumbles for a second before standing straight, giving a nod, and racing off.

“He’s a like a kitten” Diana said, once more focus on her task. “Cute and adorable but will attack when stretch on the tummy.”

“Was there a point to that?”

Diana just shakes her head, brushing her curls out of her face, before quickening her typing.

“Captain Allen?”

Allen turns around to see a teenager? The android is wearing one of those forensic apprentice jackets that are given to university students when they are place on jobs. The bright yellow lines that are place on the sleeves and around the waist of the coat made the android stand out, even though the grey base was probably might to help draw less attention. The only note of detail that was changed about the jacket itself is the blue triangle, the number, and the armband.

It’s like Cyberlife wanted to paint a target on their negotiator’s back.

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Allen nod at Jeff, who quickly went back to his post. Cyberlife wanted to test this android on extreme situations so Allen wants to see if it can keep up.

“It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men.” Allen kept focus on the android, wanting to see its reactions. “We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls.”

“Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?” Connor ask, his lip twitch slightly.

“I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?”

“I need information to determine the best approach.”

Allen looks over his shoulder at Diana. The techie seem to pull up older footage and let it play automatic as well as keeping an eye on the android outside. Guess, Cyberlife did some kind of research into this android.

“Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely before this?”

The captain snap his attention back to the child android in front of him. What was Cyberlife thinking making their negotiator look like a child? Sending Connor out there would be sending a child out there. It’s probably a trick that Cyberlife thought up as a way for negotiating, which isn’t the smartness design choice that Allen would’ve gone with.

“Listen, saving that kid is all that matters.” Allen narrow his eyes, keeping a distance between him and the android. “So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.”

Connor gives a sharp nod and follow his programming.

Allen force himself to turn away and look back at the video feed. The android had moved but doesn’t seem to be willing to let the girl go either.

“You shouldn’t have been so harsh on Connor” said Diana.

The deviant had shot the father from what one of the video feed shows. Probably over something, it isn’t clear way though.

“He’s only doing his job, just like this android was doing.”

Everyone at the department knows how Diana feels about androids. She’ll protect the police androids downstairs with her life, as if they are her own children. As long as Diana get her job done, Allen doesn’t care if she does with her life.

“You know…” Diana looks away from her work to her captain. “I had the same model who also went deviant.”

…

The rain layered on as Allen follow his team to the roof. An official of Cyberlife is following behind him. An officer is falling in the pool, slowly colouring it red, while another is getting medical attention inside. Only two eye witness seen Connor talk the deviant down while also helping the down officer.

Cyberlife said that Connor shouldn’t have done that and was probably a glitch.

Connor is laying there, blue blood pouring out from a hole in his side. The android seems fine since it turn its head to look at the official. Allen check on the other members of his team.

From where he’s standing, everyone seems fine but they’ll be looked over properly by Doctor Conroy.

“Someone will come to pick this android up.” The official stood up from where they were kneeling, a cold look had settled on their face. “It’s damaged beyond what we can fix.”

Before the captain could even speak a word, the official was gone. Connor still laying on the ground but now just staring at the sky.

“You should go” Connor said.

The blue blood at spend out, still pouring out of Connor. The android looks far too small and innocent for its own good. The brave negotiator that saved two lives today was going to be left for scrap.

“Alright, we’re all packed and ready to go.” Diana came walking over, gesturing over her shoulder back into the house. However she stop died in her tracks in the scene before her. “We’re not going to leave him like this, right?”

Allen looks away from Connor towards Diana, seeing that a few others are watching from just inside the doors. His team kept to themselves but Allen knows what they are thinking.

It would count as stealing plus they don’t need android on their team. They been operating without one just fine and they don’t…need…

Connor’s eyes have shut at this point however the off breathing cycle is the thing telling Allen that the android is still online. Frankly, it would be stealing.

“No, forgot about it.” The Captain force himself to walk away from the android on the ground. Cyberlife would pick the android up and scrap it, it’s just a prototype. Androids like that are used and thrown away all the time.

Allen ignore the looks his team is giving him as he walks back inside and head towards the elevator.

Androids run out of uses and tossed away all the time. How can his team not understand that? They don’t need some that’s broken anyways. Plus what are they going to say when someone like Fowler ask them about the android.

The elevator doors open and the captain step inside. Once the doors are shut, Allen sighs in defeat and hope his team doesn’t do what he think they are going to do.

…

Captain Allen believes himself to be a reasonable guy who has his team’s interests at heart and thought one day someone would bring a stray back to the base. A stray as a dog or cat or even a fish but not android that was part way dead the previous night.

Walking into the office the next day, Allen thought everything would be normal but that thought went out the window when he spot Connor standing by Diana’s desk with two other team members, all chatting away like nothing is wrong.

He did not expect yesterday to go well; he especially didn’t expect to gain a new member of the team either. However life likes to throw him curve balls and Connor must be one of them.

However the month isn’t over and god only knows what else this city is going to throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Only an idea. I have no idea if I want to contiune writing with this or not. I do have ideas of where it can go - some involving Ra9 - but I don't know.
> 
> I'll will it here for now and hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
